The invention relates to image forming techniques and more particularly to the formation of images, particularly for radiological images, using matrices of photosensitive elements.
The construction of a large sized matrix of photoelements poses numerous difficulties not only at the level of the structure of the photosensitive elements, which must be as simple as possible for reasons of manufacturing efficiency, but also during use of this matrix, i.e. in reading of the photosensitive elements in order to be time wise efficient (rapid) and with low noise.